Llegaste tarde, Eli
by YoltQuelyLove
Summary: ammm... lean sensualones.


**Llegaste tarde, Eli.**

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, mis sentimientos confundían mis objetivos. ¿Esto le ha pasado a alguien?. No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que en mi no es normal. Han pasado cinco años. Dos desde que ella se fue lejos. No tenía el derecho de detenerla ¿o si? Sí amas a una persona debes dejar que cumpla sus sus sueños, sin importar que tu no cumplas los tuyos. Porque así es el amor, cuando no es correspondido. El mío si lo fue.

Pongan atención, dije que lo fue, porque ya no lo es. La distancia que nos separó es grande, pero mi amor por ella rodea el mundo unas veinte veces.

No todo resulta como uno quiere, las circunstancias hacen que cambie el rumbo de nuestras vidas y el palpitar de nuestros corazones. Pero es difícil que cambien nuestros sentimientos. Es mentira que puedes odiar a alguien de un día para otro. Claro que muchas personas lo han visto y en este momento pueden decir que esto es mentira.

Pero les diré una cosa. Aquellas personas no saben el significado de odiar o el significado de amar. Esto me lo decía mi padre, nunca supe si fue cierto, pero tiene bastante lógica.

Amor, viene de la frase hasta morir. Es como decir "hasta la muerte". Y cuando uno dice "te odio hasta la muerte" en algún punto esta haciendo un acto de amor. Confuso ¿no?

Fue demasiado tarde cuando lo comprendí, porque en ese momento ya la había perdido. Pero... ¿Y que? Soy exitoso, tengo cientos de admiradoras por todo Bajoterra y además soy el mejor lanzador. ¿Para qué necesitaba a Trixie? Ella, arruinaría mi vida ¿no? Ya saben.., sería sólo una debilidad, cualquiera que quisiera afectarme, iría hacia ella y posiblemente, yo como triste idiota iría a salvarla.

Las cosas no son así, el amor a primera vista no existe. No me enamore de Trixie... desde el momento en el que la vi. Me enamore de ella cuando la conocí. Es diferente la palabra ver y conocer.

Yo aprendí a conocerla. A comprenderla. A amarla por como era. No eran sus ojos, su talento, su cabello, su aroma o su cuerpo lo que realmente me atraía. Me atraía que era fuerte en todos los sentidos. Ella no se quedo de brazos cruzados mientras su gente sufría. Ella se levantó y hizo algo, ella hizo la diferencia entre todas las chicas lindas en Bajoterra. Porque ella es diferente. Ella es especial. Ella... es la única Beatrice Sting en el mundo. No porque nadie más se llame así. Es porque nadie a logrado igualarla.

Sé que sueno algo contradictorio. Estoy diciendo que la amo y después digo que arruinaría mi vida. Pero es que yo mismo le dije que la odiaba y que la amaba.

La deje ir, porque ella están especial para mi que merece tener a alguien que le de la atención que se merece. A alguien que no la tenga angustiada todo el tiempo. Porque eso hacia yo...

Pero... Hoy, siento un vacío. Su voz. Sus caricias. Sus besos. Son algo que recordare y amare por siempre... Principalmente algo que extraño.

-Eli...- susurraron detrás mío.

-¿Si?- dije.

-És tiempo de irnos o llegáramos tarde.

Me levanté, arregle de negro, muy elegante.

Hace unos días la banda (o lo que queda) recibimos un sobre, en el que nos citaba a las 7:00 de la tarde, en un estilo de iglesia. Para tratar sobre asuntos con referencia a Trixie. Me dolió al principio. Tanto que no tuve el valor de consultar para que era. Kord y Pronto fuero a preguntar sin mi. Y me pidieron de favor que fuéramos todos.

Así que a eso vamos. Directo al lugar en donde nos citaron. ¿Qué quieren que les diga?... Es muy obvio que es una boda ¿por que otro motivo iríamos? Pero no estoy dispuesto a entrar como si no pasará nada a la ceremonia.

Aún amo a Trix y no amaré a alguien como ella.

Llegamos al lugar y yo estaba dispuesto a entrar, pero Kord me detuvo, vi como sus ojos se ponían llorosos, los de Pronto también. Volví a centrar mi mirada en Kord, que me tomó de los hombros.

-Eli, esto será difícil para ti- me dijo.

-Ya lo sé Kord- le respondí, intentando soltarme.

-Es que esto no el lo que tu crees!- dijo para que pusiera atención- Elías, esto... No es una boda, esto... Es un luto.

-¿Que?...¿De quién?- le pregunte muy angustiado.

El sólo me respondió, se enderezo y volteo de lado. Vi como una lágrima rodaba por su enorme cara. Y en ese momento me solté y corrí hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Abrí las puertas de golpe y logre encontrar... a toda la gente vertida de negro.

-Eli espera!- me gritaron.

Corrí a toda la velocidad por los pasillos y encontré a Trixie, postrada en un ataúd, muy pálida, hermosa, tranquila... ELLA ESTABA MUERTA!

-NOO!- dije mientras me desplomaba y caía lentamente.- TRIXIE!- grite mientras intentaba evitar mis lágrimas, pero eso no era posible.- ¿Por que? ¿Por que me dejaste? Yo te amaba...

Kord me levantó del suelo y me tomó del hombro. Sólo sabía que mis lágrimas no cesaban y mi dolor tampoco.

Me acerque más a Trix, me hinque frente a ella, tome su mano. Estaba tan pálida y fría. No quería aceptar lo que estaba frente a mis ojos. Esto es imposible. No puede estar pasándome a mi...

**FIN**

**Lo lamento pero.. Ñaaa necesitaba escribir algo como esto. Estoy conforme y si a muchos no le gusta, pues no lograran que deje de escribir. Así que a todos los lectores un beso y un abrazo. **

**Esto es un súper pequeño One-Short todo bien sensualon. **

**Lamento lo anterior... Nunca, NUNCA! Envíen el archivo por correo... **

**Saludos de yo Mafer o Yolt **


End file.
